The present invention relates generally to a device for holding rods or poles during fishing operations. The invention finds particular application in a fishing rod holder adapted to be removably secured to a pail, bucket, or similar container with a vertical side. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention will also find application in conjunction with rod and pole holders that mount on other types of support structures.
Commonly, fishing rods include an elastic fiberglass or graphite elongated rod having a series of graduated line guides attached along their length. A handle is disposed at one end allowing the fisherman to hold the rod during operation. The handle includes a rearward butt and a forward grip. Between the butt and foregrip of a conventional fishing rod is a reel seat adapted to secure the foot of a spin casting reel. When such a fishing rod is used by a right-handed operator, the operator's left hand grasps the butt end of the handle while the operator's right hand selectively grasps the foregrip or the crank handle of the spin cast reel. When a fisherman's hands are in this position, he may maneuver and position the fishing line extending through the graduated guides along the pole.
A well known type of fishing involves casting. During casting, a fisherman casts his line into the water and reels the line in by turning the crank handle. However, fisherman frequently wish to fish without holding a rod in their hands. Holding the rod during repeated casting and long periods of inactivity can be tiring causing fatigue. In addition, a fisherman needs to tend to other chores while fishing, such as cutting and preparing bait, which generally requires letting go of the fishing rod. During these times of fatigue and conducting other tasks, which require the fisherman to put his pole down, it is desirable to continue fishing. In addition, it is often desirable to fish more than one fishing rod at a time.
In order to free themselves from having to hold a fishing rod at all times during fishing, fisherman have devised a variety of rod-holding devices. Originally, fisherman impaled their fishing rods in the ground or braced their fishing rods with rocks, railings, or the like. Over the years, however, fishing rod holders have become more developed.
The conventional holding device for use on a fishing boat consists of a holding receptacle that is adapted to receive the fishing rod. A bracket is used to secure this receptacle to the boat or optionally the receptacle is built into the gunwales of the boat. Conventional rod holders are commonly secured to the boat through the use of screws, brackets, or holes drilled or molded into the gunwales. These devices suffer from several drawbacks. One such drawback is the need to drill holes or make other modifications to facilitate the attachment of the holding devices to the boat. Another drawback is the inability to move the device to another location without making further modifications to the boat.
Similar devices have also been used when fishing from shore. One conventional rod holder used when fishing from shore includes a hollow tube which is thrust into the ground. The rod is inserted into the opened end of the tube and is supported by the tube while the fisherman waits for a fish to strike the bait. This allows the fisherman to carry on other activities without holding onto the rod. When a fish strikes the bait, the rod is removed from the rod holder and the fish is played in a normal manner.
The foregoing conventional fishing rod holders are complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to use. Many are large or awkward to carry. Some require multiple parts or moving parts in a complex configuration increasing costs and complexity. Many are not capable of effective use on both a boat and on shore.
Thus, a need exists to provide a new and useful rod holder that is simple, easy to manufacture, easy to carry and use, and effective. The present invention contemplates a new apparatus which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.